


Itching For It

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey fall into a rough patch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itching For It

“Oh fuck!” Mickey shouted. “Yeah….unnh….mmm…fuck!”

 Ian was slamming his way through him, holding him up against the side of a building and a chain link fence. Mickey was gripping the back of Ian’s neck, and attempting to both hold himself up and provide more movement by clinging to the fence. It rattled as Ian kept pounding into him, but their heavy panting and grunting were easily drowning it out. Ian had a tight grasp on Mickey’s ass as he continued his steady rhythm, but he was reaching his breaking point. He was getting close and Mickey was getting heavy.

 “Mm..uh..fuck…..I don’t think…uhgn…I can keep this up much longer, Mick” Ian gasped out, still thrusting, as Mickey’s heels dug into his back and leg.

 “Are you fucking serious? Uhh…uh..this was your idea!” 

 “Was not!” Ian hesitated in his movements for a second, grinding and rocking his hips.

 “Shut up and fuck me, Gallagher! Uhhh….fuck, I’m gonna….I’m….. Uuuuhhmmm!” Mickey growled deep in his throat as he came, squeezing his eyes tight and biting his lip from the intensity of Ian still pushing on his prostate.

 Watching the older boy’s face contort in ecstasy and feeling him clench around him, Ian slid in deep a few more times and was shooting his load inside him, choking on his breath. “Mm…God…” His legs were weak from climaxing so hard, so there was nothing he could do when he let them give out and let Mickey slide down the wall with him. 

 “Ouch! What the fuck?” Mickey breathed out, shuttering slightly. It was kind of hard to sound pissed with the redhead still softening in him, plus the impact of hitting the ground. Thank god there was some grass and weeds to kind of pad them. Ian lifted Mickey off of him and scooted away, wrestling with his jeans that somehow got tangled around his ankles and shoes. Mickey’s back was against the building, but he didn’t bother to shimmy back into his clothes yet.

 “That was fucking great and all, but I could have done without you dropping me,” he tipped his head back and let out a long breath then laughed. “Now my ass is really going to hurt.”

 Ian was leaning back on his elbows to rest for a bit. His chest wasn’t heaving so much now and he was beginning to get the feeling back into his legs. “Well, I’m going to feel it tomorr—“ he stood up quick and moved over to where Mickey was still sitting.

 “Oh shit, Mickey, I think that’s poison ivy!”

 It took the older boy a minute to register. “Wait, what? Where?”

 “Uhh…you’re sitting in a patch of it! Get up, quick!” He watched as Mickey struggled to get up with his pants still caught up around one leg, and reached out to help.

 “Fuck!” He realized too late.

 “Nice one, genius, now you just touched my hands.” Mickey was trying to twist and see behind him like he could somehow see the poison on him if he turned just the right way. “Fuck my fucking life!”

 “Shit, I was trying to help you up. C’mon let’s get away from here.”

 “Right behind you, Tonto.”

 “Maybe it didn’t get on you that much…”

 “Gallagher, we were practically fucking in the stuff!”

 “Maybe it won’t be so bad?”

 “This is all your fault for fucking dropping me! I swear to God if I have poison ivy on my ass tomorrow morning….” Mickey trailed off grumbling to himself and trying to figure out how to walk without making things worse. Because now he was starting to feel something burning, and it wasn’t the good kind from sex.

///////

 “Fuck, fuck, fuck! It itches!”

 “Duh, Mick, it’s poison ivy” Ian said while trying to keep the laughter out of his voice and off his face.

 “Yes, I fucking know it’s poison ivy.” Mickey had his hands in his boxers again, scratching furiously until a jagged hang-nail caught his red and irritated skin. “Ahh, fuck!”

 Ian moved closer, making sure to hold his hands away this time, ”Mick, stop or you’re going to scratch yourself raw.I can see where you’ve been bleeding.”

 Mickey’s whine turned into a pained hiss, as he dragged his hands reluctantly from the offending area. His ass and back and hands were on fire it seemed. They were literally burning from the inside, and there was just no possible way to ease the relentless itch. Not only did the areas tingle and hurt, but it also felt like the rest of his body was prickling; teasing him with a fake itch that would lead to where he needed it most. Mickey cursed as a new wave of the uncontrollable urge to rip his flesh off came over him.

 “Go…get my gun.” Mickey muffled into the couch cushions. As much as he felt really stupid for rubbing himself against the rough couch, it felt soooo good.

 “Mickey, quite it. That’s still scratching. And I’m not getting your gun.” Ian laughed.

 “Fuck you! How come you didn’t get it all over your hands?” Mickey didn’t know why he was even asking, but at least it was a distraction for a minute.

 “I don’t know. I mean, I’ve had it before so maybe I’m immune”

 “It’s not chicken pox, you idiot.” Ian didn’t say anything, and now his skin started to make itself known again. “Ugh, where the hell is Mandy with that pink stuff?”

 Ian shrugged, looking over at Mickey. He had his eyes closed and head back against the couch. A grimace was on his face from how hard he was trying to not throw himself on the ground and start rolling around in agony. Mandy had left only ten minutes ago, laughing at her older brother’s plight and promising to hurry back. She’d rolled her eyes and said they were both stupid for just walking into a patch of poison ivy. She screamed at Mickey when he threatened to rub his ass on her pillow if she didn’t go get something to help. Suddenly, Ian thought of something and got off the couch to go to the kitchen. It was going to be a stretch to find what he was looking for, but he had to at least try.

 “Where are you going?” Mickey asked, realizing too late just how pathetic and needy he sounded in that moment. He heard Ian rummaging through cabinets. “What the hell are you doing in there?”

 Ian immerged back in front of Mickey and held out a small orange box, smiling wide. “I’m surprised I even found this, but this is going to help. You’re going to be thanking me in a minute. Get up and come on.”

 “Wait, baking soda? What the hell is that going to do? Gallagher, where are you going?” Ian was already in the bathroom when he came into his room, confused and uncomfortable from moving.

 “Yeah, you put some in a bath and it’s supposed to relief the itching.” Ian explained as he ran the water in the tub until it was warm enough then put the stopper in. When it was almost full he added in the white powder and turned the water off. Mickey had been watching all this quietly, almost patiently if his hands hadn’t been running roughly along his backside. Ian turned to him and motioned for him to get in.

 “And you’re sure this is going to work?” Mickey eyed the cloudy clumpy water.

 “Promise” Ian’s mouth lifted slightly at the side.

 Mickey didn’t even care that he’d never gotten naked in front of the redhead without sex immediately following, he just tugged his shirt over his head, gently pulled his boxers off and climbed into the tub. Ian moved to sit on the toilet, trying to act like his dick wasn’t interested in seeing Mickey naked, no matter how red and kind of gross his body looked. He placed his hands in his lap when Mickey sank down into the water slowly and sort of moaned from the immediate affects.

 “Mmh, God, this feels good. Ugh…” Mickey sat himself down fully and let the mixture do whatever the hell it was supposed to be doing, because it was definitely working. The warm water felt nice on his aching body and the baking soda was dulling the itch by the second. Mickey couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean back, dipping lower into the water. He sighed. “Yess…this is fucking awesome.”

 “Keep going like that, Mickey, and I’m going to have to start charging entry…or change my boxers.” Ian’s face reddened as he ducked his head; surprised he’d been so honest.

 Obviously Mickey was feeling too relaxed to really care, or that’s what he made it seem like. “Shut up. You only want it ‘cause you can’t have it right now,” he chuckled, “But I’m about to pop one from how good this feels. Damn.” And maybe because of the way Ian was watching him, equally concerned and horny. Mickey sort of squirmed under his gaze but played it off as some lingering tingling sensation. Although, his dick was beginning to tingle.

 “You enjoying watching me, Firecrotch?” He asked after a few minutes, opening his eyes and looking at Ian, lulling his head over lazily.

 Ian smirked a little, and openly adjusted himself right in Mickey’s eyeline. “Maybe…Ivy Ass,” He teased.

 Mickey tipped his head back and laughed deep in his throat, knowing that the other boy was looking at his neck and chest; anything he could see above the murky water. “You’re stupid.” Even though the water was getting cold, Mickey felt flushed. “Where’d you learn this anyway?”

 “I just remembered Fiona doing the same for me when I got it. I was maybe twelve”

 “Oh, so that was just like last week, right?”

 “Shut the fuck up,” Ian laughed. “Get out, I bet your ass is all pruney now.” He got up and handed Mickey a towel as he stepped out. Mickey patted himself down, but wasn’t particularly trying to cover himself completely…or go too fast. Ian just stood there with a knowing grin on his face, arms crossed and taking in every inch of the dark-haired boy.

 Mickey threw the towel on the floor and stared at Ian for a second before reaching to open the medicine cabinet. Ian looked on, but didn’t really pull his eyes away from the rest of Mickey. Mickey pulled out a small bottle of lotion and tossed it to Ian, trying so hard to hide the dirty look in his eyes.

 “Mick, is this…is this aloe?”

 Mickey just shrugged, looking Ian up and down and not hiding his growing boner.

 “Then why did you send Mandy…?” Ian started, and then closed his mouth.

 Mickey walked out of the bathroom and into his room, out of sight, then called, “It’s not going to rub itself on my ass, Gallagher!”

 Mickey couldn’t see the huge grin on Ian’s face.


End file.
